


Nobody likes broken noses

by Pulsing_GUTS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Brief Mention of Tommy, Bruises, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brief mention of technoblade, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulsing_GUTS/pseuds/Pulsing_GUTS
Summary: “You’re hurt.”“You don’t have to point it out-”“No, apparently I do.”*Or: Zak gets into a fight at school, Darryl isn't happy about it.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 301





	Nobody likes broken noses

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, made this really late at night, probably has a few typos or things that don't make sense but I had motivation for it so :,)! Also will update my main skephalo fic soon, just wanted to write up another thing for the hell of it

“You’re  _ hurt _ .”

“You don’t have to point it out-”   
  


“No, apparently  _ I do _ .”

Darryl was looking at him, with a mighty gaze of frustration, his skin was boiling and each word that left out his lips were full of fire and wrath. Even in his normal school attire, Darryl was rather frightening when he was swarmed with rage. The older boy shook his finger at him accusingly, stuttering, and tripping over his words so much, the scene in front of him was  _ baffling.  _

“Y-You- You’re bleeding all over! You’re- n-nose-” Darryl was visibly tensing, his shoulders rising and his face turning a shade of red which matched well with the blood on Zak’s hands. Not only that, his breathing hitched and quickened as he moved forward towards Zak.

“ _ Halo _ —”

“Do  _ not  _ even try that on me, Zak.” He shut him down immediately, the brunette wasn’t in the mood for pet names or a change in subject, not when the situation is as dire as is.

“I’m  _ fine,  _ it was just a stupid fight with one of Tommy’s older brothers…” He moved his gaze away from his partner, not wanting to see his scornful face. Zak raised a hand to move to the nape of his neck, scratching it anxiously and hoping Darryl wouldn’t prod any further about it.

“Which one.” He shot out after, obviously wanting more statistics on the scene.

“Does it matter?” Zak scoffed, getting defensive now. “I’m perfectly fine, it’s just a bit of blood—”

“Zak, your nose is  _ broken _ and your hands are  _ shaking _ , you are everything but perfect right now.” He pointed out, moving his hands along with his mouth to try and press the point more into his head. 

Instinctively, he looks over at his own hand, taking a moment to actually scan it and turn it around in the air. Darryl, was of course, correct. His hand was trembling, not vigours but something definitely noticeable. Upon closer inspection, his knuckles were beginning to swell as the blood on them slowly dried and crusted over. Just for a brief second, he looked back to his boyfriend, watching his expression turn from anger to fear and concern. It pained his heart.

Quickly, he lowered it to stuff them in the pockets of his letterman. “It’s just the adrenaline, Darryl, I’m  _ okay _ .” He tried putting his heart and soul into the emphasis on ‘okay’. But truly, he couldn’t, and Darryl knew, he always did.

They’ve been together for a while now, earning themselves the title of ‘highschool lovers’ as they’ve reached their senior year together without a massive breakup or random scandalous affairs like Clay with George and Floris did. 

Zak began dating Darryl freshman year, their relationship started in a rather complicated way. Zak was a bit of a bully towards him, and Darryl was far too forgiving about it. He played cruel jokes on him frequently with no breaks, sometimes Darryl would cry, other times he’d go silent and speak to no one for the rest of the day. 

But when the day ended and the school bell rang, they always shared a moment together behind the structure next to a dumpster which was covered in graffiti and surrounded by burnt-out cigarettes. The first time they shared this moment, it was Zak apologizing to Darryl with tears welling in his eyes and clutching the older boy’s school shirt with a white-knuckle grip, begging for his forgiveness for his ruthless actions. 

When Darryl gave him that forgiveness, Zak swore to only to good by him. Sure, he still played pranks every so often and annoyed the literal hell out of him on weekdays, but it was never the same as before. 

“I don’t appreciate lies, you know this, you  _ know _ how I am about violence!” Darryl scoffs, snapping Zak quickly back into reality. “Which brother did you fight, Wilbur?”

Zak shook his head, then lowered it cowardly. He spoke a name, in a quiet mumble of shame, inaudible to hear. Darryl’s eyes narrowed at him, unmistakably irritated by this.”Stop muttering, I can’t hear you.”

“ _ Eeeaaugh.. _ ” Zak groaned loudly, rolling his head up and throwing it back as his eyes lolled to the sky. “Techno.”

“ _ You— _ ”

“ _ Look—! _ ” The tan-skinned boy quickly whipped his head back into Darryl’s direction, shushing him with a bruised, bloody finger. “We were just _ roughhousing _ a little, but I-I...guess I hit too hard and he took it wrong..?” He muses a weary smile, attempting to make the situation sound nicer than what it really was. “He apologized after, we’re good!” He meekly laughs.

“That does not change a single thing, you two were fighting, on school grounds too! Do you know how dangerous it is to be actively fighting at this school? Your  _ scholarship _ is at risk of being taken right from you because of that, you can’t just- just go around thinking that’s okay! It’s not okay!” 

Darryl waved his arms frantically about, his voice rising and cracking under the stress he’s putting out onto Zak. “I know how much that scholarship means to you, it’s all you ever talk about, and here you are! Throwing it away like it doesn’t even matter because you like  _ roughhousing _ . Goodness, I’m surprised Techno even let that happen, out of those three brothers of Tommy I expected Techno to be the most well behaved when it comes to school rules. He isn’t class president for nothing!  _ After all _ .” There’s more than just anger in Darryl’s voice, there’s bitterness and sour, nothing sweet at all. Zak furrowed his brows, his head lowering more like a dog during a scolding. Truly, he was ashamed of himself and his actions.

“Zak, I don’t even know what to say,  _ you’ve- really, just… I— _ ” There he goes once more, stumbling and fumbling with his words, it’s always hard for Darryl to speak when he’s boiling down on the inside. All he wants to do is scream and cry and thrash around like a child, he wants to yell at Zak more, tell him how frightened he was to see him turn the corner looking like he killed someone. He wants to let him know straight up that he was terrified and still is, he wants to—

  
  


Abruptly, he’s pressed to Zak’s chest. His face squishing against his heavily stained shirt, a pair of arms wrap around his torso, hugging him,  _ embracing _ him, keeping him close and engulfed in warmth. He stares up, Zak’s face is buried snuggly to Darryl’s neck and shoulder, almost like he fits there perfectly. Now, Darryl’s at a loss for words, he wasn’t expecting this… He wasn’t ready to be touched by Zak just yet, he was still very well enraged at him still, however, the hug does allow him to cool his hothead for a few minutes. 

There’s a silence that falls between them both, aside from the trees swaying and the wind blowing past them. He takes a moment to look up at the sky while being smothered into the other, it was getting darker out, way past school hours. 

Zak’s grip tightened, causing Darryl to have a hitch in his breath, he moved his eyes to his partner who was still hiding his face away, the brunette softened his gaze and returned the hug to him. He knew the other was remorseful, silently pleading for forgiveness, which Darryl would of course give to him. However, he wanted to see his face before that, despite how much he hated seeing Zak littered with bruises and blood, he wanted to eye him and to hold his face in his face. 

“Zak.” He began, nudging him a little by shrugging his shoulder an inch. “Look at me.” He continued on, letting a hand of his run-up Zak’s back to his hair. He played with his locks, twirling them around his finger and smoothing them through reassuringly. 

Zak was silent, making no efforts to move at all. Stubborn…

“Please?” Darryl whispered to his ear, soothingly, with calmness in his voice. “I’m sorry for yelling, can you look at me G’eppy?” It was his turn to use pet names, unlike Zak, he actually worked when wanted to.

The younger grumbled, lifting his head up and looking down at his boyfriend. Zak’s face was still dressed in blood, however, a lot of it was dried by now or wiped away on Darryl’s shirt. His nose was still awkward looking, definitely broken. Darryl would have to reset it for him later on before it got worse, for now, he drew his attention to his eyes. They were puffy, swollen, and glassy with crimson-stained in them. The brunette pressed the palm of his hand to the side of Zak’s face, his thumb brushing carefully across his cheek. Darryl was handling Zak like glass that could shatter at any moment in his hands.

He felt the younger press his face more to Darryl’s hand, his bottom lip beginning to quiver. “I’m really sorry..” He whispers quietly with tears spilling from his eyes like waterfalls, he trembled and leaned closer to his partner. Yearning for the comfort, which Darryl would continuously give to him. “I didn’t mean to- to upset you, I—” He hiccups, choking on his own words and struggling to put his next sentence together. “Tommy was, bad mouthing y-you- and so I- yelled at him— Techno didn’t like that I did that s-so- so we fought and—” 

Darryl doesn’t let him continue on, he shook his head and carefully guided Zak back to his neck and shoulder. Cradling him while rubbing his back reassuringly, he didn’t need to hear anymore, nor did he want to either. Zak began shedding tears to his shirt, adding to the blood which covered the majority of his right shoulder. 

“Oh, muffin, it’s fine. You didn’t have to do that, I don’t care what  _ Tommy _ says about me, you know this..” Darryl spoke softly, he rested his eyes shut and took a deep breath, coming down officially from his heated episode. “Just, don’t...do that- don’t stand up for me, I don’t want you hurt anymore, I don’t like seeing you covered in  _ blood _ . It’s- it’s scary..”

“I forgive you, Zak. I know you didn’t mean to make me upset, you were trying to avoid that, and..I...lashed out on you. It wasn’t very… professional of me, I’m sorry.” He says honestly while his hand idly drifted across his boyfriend’s back. “At least tell me next time you’re upset about something said, okay?”

Darryl can feel Zak’s little nod, it makes him smile and release a tired laugh. 

Zak brings his head away from Darryl’s shoulder again, this time he wears a thin smile. 

“Okay.” He replies, voice cracked and shaky. 

Darryl cups Zak’s face, he squishes his hands to his cheeks and brings himself up to place a loving peck on his lips. He licks his lip after, tasting the blood that stained him from the kiss, he gives a small gag and gently pushes away Zak. “You taste so gross, go shower.”

Zak chuckles in response, resisting the push and instead, coming back closer to his boyfriend. He lathers him in kisses over his face, pecking him relentlessly while Darryl groans in defiance. “G’eppy— I mean it!”

Together, they drop to the ground, Zak crushing Darryl and cuddling up against him on the ground. Making no effort to let him go so easily, the brunette continues to whine and gently smack Zak’s face in an attempt to get himself freed, only to come to a halt as he gives up and lets his partner dress his face with affectionate kisses. 

A handful of kisses later, and a stern scolding of getting clothes dirty, the two head back home together. Zak’s bloodied and bruised hand intertwined with Darryl’s small and pale one. 

*

“I have to reset your nose—”

“Dude, no way, just take me to a hospital or something.”

“It’s not  _ that  _ dire, thankfully, I can handle it, I know how!” Darryl scoffs, watching Zak seat himself on the bathroom counter beside the small first aid kit.

“Yeah right, how??”

“Well, to start off.” He gently places his hand to Zak’s nose, holding it and using another hand to rest on Zak’s shoulder. “What’s twelve times eight? Get it wrong and I pop this back in place, and it’ll hurt... trust me.”

“ _ What _ ? That’s easy, it’s ninety-si—”

Suddenly, Darryl flicks his hand and snaps Zak’s nose back into place. “There we go!” Darryl laughs, clasping his hands together and beaming a bright smile.

Meanwhile, Zak is sliding off the counter and kneeling over on the floor, holding his nose and howling in agony. “ _ What the fuck was that?!? _ ”

“ _ Langauge! _ ” 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Join the Dream Team Safe Space discord to come chat with me and other authors! https://discord.gg/gkkenyZbXG


End file.
